This invention relates to an applicator device, particularly for mascara and similar products, comprising a stem carrying at one end a brush or similar means.
With particular but not exclusive reference to the field of cosmetic products and mascara in particular, such as product is applied manually to the user's eyelashes by rotating the brush so that its bristles slide along the eyelashes.
This operation requires a fairly long time to complete, so that it sometimes becomes tedious. In addition, the continuous manual movement of the brush can lead to possible dripping of the mascara into the user's eye.